back_from_the_gravefandomcom-20200213-history
Pete Green
Pete Green is the main character in the Back From The Grave Trilogy and after the death of Jim Terry - his mentor - was considered the best agent in the rebellion. Pete is overall a good Zombie fighter with great ability to think on his feet. Early Life Pete was born in Melbourne, Australia in the year 2000. As a boy he anjoyed all arts of fighting including fencing and krav maga. by the age of 12 he was captured by a zombie robot programmed to stop the rebellion recruiting new agents. The robot posed as Jim Terry - Pete's future Mentor - and took Pete to a zombie base in the simpson desert. The robot told Pete that there would be a man trying to give him an injection and under no cirumstances was Pete allowed to let him. Soon after Pete started asking questions like; where am i and who are you. At that very moment The real Jim Terry Burst through the door and blew the robots head off with a shotgun. He then Revealed that the person Pete was talking to was a robot. Pete trusted Jim and experienced his first shoot off with a five-seven handgun as they made their escape. Pete was trained for twenty years in martial arts and weapons handling to prepare for the up-coming war against an entire race of zombies. Life As A Zombie Killer Pete started Doing missions for the rebellion at the age of 16. His first mission was in Hong Kong wher he had to take out multiple zombies posing as humans without exposing his motive. All of his Targets where eliminated with presision and Pete soon became known as the sharpshooter of the rebellion. at the age of 25 he joined the Alpha team who are the best of the best including Pete, Jim Terry, the pilot Ricky Hammer and The Scientist Jenny Hayfield. Zombie Massacre When the ennitial zombie takeover began in 2032, Pete was assigned to go to the town of Kony in Austria and infiltrate the zombie base there to gather info and return in 7 days. in the attempt to get in Pete was captured by Sergei Rezmov himself and his right hand man; Harkov. Pete was taken to the interrorgation room and interrorgated by Rezmov as he was a half zombie therefore the only one with the ability to talk. Pete insisted that he was Chris Judd an old AFL player and revealed Rezmov's hate for AFL. When Rezmov realised that he wouldnt get any information from Pete he had Harkov put Pete to sleep by using a pressure point in his neck. Pete escaped the zombie base but it is unknown how he did. When Pete got back he was three days late and Troy and Jim were about to send out a search party but as he got back the invasion started and he warned Troy just in time to escape. While trying to defend the rebellion Pete was shot and severly injured. After almost dying Pete was rescued by Troy and Jim and after surgery had a quick recovery. 3 days later the rebellion was still defending against zombie forces. While Pete was guarding the main entrance a zombie got in to distract Pete while another managed to bite Jim. Troy tried to save Jim but killed the zombie a few seconds too late. Jim eventually changed into a zombie and had to be killed by Troy. At Jim's Funeral service which was run by Troy, Ricky made a special Prayer for Jim. Rise From Hell After the invasion The Alpha team abandoned their original base for a new one. Which was featured in the second book/movie. At the start of the movie Troy Reveals the replacement for Jim is Kevin Carterman from the Delta Squad. Troy Briefed them on the mission which was supposed to be a simple mission but ended up having lots of complications. That night Pete dreamed about talking to Satan the lord of hell and negotiated with him to bring Jim back to life. After the dream Pete thought nothing of it until on the mission he and kevin had a breif encounter with Jim who turned out to have come back to life as a zombie and tried to kill Pete and Kevin. During the mission Pete and Kevin Got captured and put in a jail cell. Troy tried to rescue them but in his attempt got captured himself although Pete and Kevin got away. Pete Being the highest ranked agent was promoted to acting leader of the whole rebellion. Ghost Agent After becoming the leader of the rebellion Pete did everything in his power to rescue Troy. But in the attempt Troy died and passed on a video message to Pete just before he did. The message was a code which Pete didnt understand and he spent many days trying to work out the answer. the message was 7-8-15-19-20 short behind the ship. Eventually Kevin helped Pete work out that all of the numbers standed for letters. They spelt out G-H-O-S-T. Then Pete had to work out the rest. He remembered that short could have meant short language meaning GHOST is actually 6-Host the old base from Zombie Massacre.Then he thought about what a ship could mean. Suddenly Pete remembered the first time he was in Troy's office. Troy had a model ship. When Pete looked for the ship he found it slanted in Troy's office. when he straightened it a door opened. it was known as a door which was always locked and no one was ever allowed in. Pete walked through and found a heavily guarded area with a gun in the middle. Pete walked up to the gun and found that it wasnt actually a gun but a key with a vial of syrum in it. Pete had an idea to use the rebellion missile launchers to spread te syrum around the world. On his way to get to the missile launchers he was ambushed by zombies and just got away with his life. on his way to get to the missile launchers for the second time he had to run the gauntlet through a massive battle between the rebellion and the zombies. When Pete got to the launchers he was greeted by Jim. As they were talking the tension was building so Pete secretly locked in a programme to explode when all the targets had been hit. Pete knew that when it happened it would not only kill him but Jim as well. When all of the missiles were dispatched the launcher blew and knocked out Pete and Jim. When Pete woke up to the sight of Kevin he went over to Jim and closed his eyes so that he could finally rest in peace. While Pete was closing Jim's eyes he woke up. Immediatly everyone pointe their guns at Jim ready to shoot. Jim then revealed that he was no longer a zombie because the syrum killed the zombie inside him but the one remaining bit of human inside hit which was the prayer said at his funeral still lived. After fitness and medical checks Jim was cleared as a full human. seeing that all of the zombies were gone, Pete decided to remake the world. With only 10,000 people left in the world the rebellion created one single nation: Atansia. Which was led by Kevin.